Uncles?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Sam and Dean had come across the Martin family a lot of times and their kids learn to call them "uncles". So what happens when Sam and Dean show up at Beacon Hills? What will they witness? Warning: I'm still in Season 2! Also it's a Vampire Diaries and The Originals crossover and Tyler is Lydia's twin and my character Ava is the youngest sibling and half sister of Tyler and Lydia


_**Hello! I'm still alive! I had a lot of things going on and my attetion was there and on my Wattpad account and kinda forgot about my stories here, i want to thank everyone who favorite the stories and follow them while i was absent! This is a way of saying sorry!**_

 _ **I'm writting the second chapter of my Arrow fanfic " The Life Before You" (go check it out) and then my Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries crossover "Holidays in Hell".**_

 _ **One more thing i decided to do. I will continue the stories who have people favoriting and following and reviewing all my other stories will be discontunued due to the lack of inspiration and time to upload them!**_

 _ **Second thing; i start watching Supernatural a week ago and i'm in Season 2 so i'm still new to this, so please be gentle!**_

 _ **Third thing. This story is also a The Vampire Diaries and The Originals crossover!**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Uncles?**_

 _ **Ava POV**_

My name is Ava Martin, I'm younger half sister of Lydia Martin and Tyler Lockwood. I have green eyes and brown hair. I'm the youngest out of my two siblings, Tyler and Lydia which are twins. Me and Lydia with Tyler have two years difference.

"Nice shot, Ava!" Chris Argent told me once I fired an arrow in a tree three miles away!

"Thanks, Chris!" I said smiling once he patted my shoulder.

As I put my stuff away and I got ready to return home I saw Alison with Lydia running towards me.

"Uncles, Dean and Sam, are in town! We have to hide the weapons in Tyler's room!"

Let me explain what has happened the last one year. Tyler is a werewolf and Lydia a Banshee and I'm a Hunter with a gift of telekinesis. Two years ago Tyler who was living with Lydia and Tyler's dad in Mystic Falls he came to town when he heard about Alison's death and he told us he had a way to bring her back. That's how we learn about his supernatural life and what he went through six years now.

So we took Alison's body and we went to New Orleans where we met with the Originals and we saw Isaac who was possessed with Kol's spirit. We did a bid ritual and we manage to bring, Isaac, Alison, Kol, Aiden, Erica and Boyd back to their bodies. Davina and some other witches who helped were exhausted but glad that could help after we wrote a book about our kinds of supernatural and how to be protected by it and gave it to them.

So now Alison is a vampire now, Isaac is a Hybrid; half witch and half werewolf, Erica and Boyd are werewolves and Kol a witch with reflexes of a vampire while Aiden is a werewolf but didn't follow us he went to find his brother and Danny. Chris and Derek were shocked when we returned. We had a big party and the pack was glad! Derek told us that Cora also joined and Braeden with him are getting married in the summer. Tyler went back to college and soon came back after his girlfriend, Liv, died and now he is with us. He hasn't joined official the pack but him and Scott with Derek are on good terms.

Dean and Sam though are not our biological uncles they were great family friends and we grew up calling them uncles.

Chris and Alison had told us that they were hunters, it came a shock to our family but decided to keep a secret what we are, our mum is also in the plan.

"So we are going to the house? Is Tyler there?" I asked once I buried my weapons.

"No he is at Scott's." Lydia said and she got my hand and we run back home. Alison stayed with her dad.

We climbed from my balcony and then inside the room where we faked that we were doing homework once I heard our uncles' footsteps. Yes, I had advanced hearing, almost like a werewolf's.

"Hey girls!" Dean said once he open the door and we looked at him smiling.

"Hey!" We said in union and we smiled at them.

"So you are doing homework? Your mum told us you were out." Sam said.

"Well I was out but I returned a few minutes ago and I saw I had homework so I thought to sit down and finish them." I said smiling.

"Okay! Homework time is over! Come down to see you!" Dean said with a smirk.

We let our books down and we walked out of the room behind Sam and Dean. We talked for hours, saying our stories…not the supernatural ones, and mum and our uncles helped cook dinner and we did the kitchen like a battlefield and then took us hours to clean it.

Around 5 am Alison climbs in my room scaring the crap out of me! My room was orange with blue walls and lime green curtains, white drawers and bookcase, my bed was made from black wood and it had pink sheets and white pillow cases. My desk was made by a light brown wood and my door was painted brown from the inside and white from the outside. My balcony door was made from aluminum the railings in my balcony were painted by me with my graffiti paint that was left from my old hobby so they were different colors. My room was filled with photos glued to the wall with my pack and other friends we met in Mystic Falls and New Orleans and posters from series and bands I liked.

"Psst! Ava! Wake up! It's 5 am you have training!" Alison whispered yelled in my ear making grab her by the neck and point a knife I had under my pillow. After the dead poll I never felt safe without a knife or a gun with me.

"SHIT! You scared me Alison! And call first!" I whispered yelled back once I left the knife and her neck.

"I did but one of your uncle's answer it!" She told me and I face palmed myself because I had forgotten my cell downstairs.

"So he is awake? Which one of them was?" I asked once I stood up from the bed and start dressing in my training gear.

"Do you remember where you hid the bag?" She asked me while she was preparing my school bag and chose clothes I will wear after training to school.

I nodded and soon we jumped from my balcony and we run in the woods. Without seeing the two figures that were watching underneath my balcony and they looked at us shocked.

 _ **Dean POV**_

We heard that it was a pack of werewolves that don't cause problem but they are not only werewolves they have some other creatures, we just want to talk to them so we stopped and also decide instead of crushing a hotel room we could visit our old family friends, the Martin Family.

So once we arrived at the house…sorry mansion…we called Natalie and tell her that we are here. She welcomed us with a warm smile and told us to come in. We son her older son, Tyler who looked rather depressed and when we asked what had happened Natalie told us his girlfriend Liv died from depression after her twin brother committed suicide. Rough time!

When we asked about Lydia and little Ava, Natalie forced a smile and said that Lydia was sent to take her from Cheer practice.

Once they arrived I was shocked on how much Lydia and Ava had changed, they aura was dark. So was Tyler's. What have they gone through?

When Ava spoke I was shocked that everything on her had changed even the small giggly voice she had when she was six years old. But now she was a grown woman, 16 years old…Wow! How fast time passes. Suddenly I notice a wound in her shoulder that the tank top didn't cover and when I asked about it she told me that her boyfriend used to beat her and it was one of the remaining wounds she had. I couldn't believe this!

After cooking, catching up and laughing with old stories the kids went to bed and Natalie, Sam and I opened a bottle of wine and we start talking for grown up stuff. I notice that Natalie was hiding something that she wasn't telling us. But Sam and I knew better not to press something that might cause trouble.

So by 4 am we decided to stop the catching up and go to bed but me and Sam were again not able to sleep. But once I manage to get some sleep a ringtone scared me!

" _ **Scream, shout  
Scream, shout,  
We are the fallen angels**_

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn  
We won't cause the pain, of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven  
And all alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves"

I shot up from the couch, Natalie had prepared for us to sleep in and I grab the pink i-phone and I saw it was a photo of a girl with black hair and a sad smile on her lips, the ID caller was called Alison.

It was Ava's phone….it was 5 am not 4 am? What will she need from Ava at this time?

"Hello?" I said once I picked it up.

"It's me, Ava! I'm picking you up. Dad said that we need to train more, the Caliveras said there are hunters coming our way and we need to protect the packs, Scott will arrange a Pack meeting after school. Dress up!" the girl sounded like she was running and she was out of breath while she talked.

What is she saying?

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to understand what Ava has gotten herself into.

"Ava? Who is this? Tyler is that you? I will kick your wolfy ass back to Virginia! Wake Ava up!" she yelled and then hang up.

Weird. She will kick Tyler's WOLFY ass? Tyler is not a werewolf!

I stood up and woke Sam up and we decided to go outside to catch the girl that called and ask a few questions.

Once I manage to wake Sam up we run outside in time to see Ava jumping from the balcony which if you jumped from there or fell you should have broken your legs but Ava jumped and she was on her feet like it was nothing!

"Come on! Do you remember where you hid them?" the girl with the black hair asked.

"Yes, Alison! Let's go!" Ava said and run with her school bag on her shoulders.

We didn't lose time and we run to follow Ava and we came into a shock what we saw her taking out of the ground.

She took out a bag with weapons, weapons used for hunting!

"You are late, Avalencia!" a guy that we had seen before said. He was Chris Argent a close friend of our dad! What is she doing with him?

"Sorry. I forgot my phone in the living room." Ava said.

"No excuses! You and Alison are going to run lapse and then spar. GO!" Chris yelled and the girls set off running. After twenty minutes of waiting we saw the girls coming and taking positions for sparring. Sam and I were shocked when we saw our little Ava pinning down Alison with a vice grip on the girl's neck.

"I guess a year being dead make you weaker, Ally" Ava said mockingly.

What? I exchange looks with Sam who looked shocked like me.

"Lesson one. Don't. Underestimate. Your. Enemy." Ally said and she flipped Ava to the ground.

"Hey! You are a cheat! You used your vampire like strength and speed!" Ava complained and then the black headed girl flew away from Ava and Ava stood up and dust herself.

"I guess using my powers once in awhile isn't a cheat." She said to no one.

Ava did this?

"Avalencia Martin you are quick thinker but by using you powers you betray yourself you leave the enemy to see your weak spot." Chris said little angry.

"Sorry, but if I let Alison would have killed me!" Ava said with a loud voice.

"You could have stabbed me with the knife you have in you boots" The girl that had flew away from Ava came next to her.

"How is she alive? She should have died because of the strength she was flown away!" Sam whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, Sammy." I whispered back.

"Okay, girls! Now target practice and you can go. Oh! Don't forget there is a Pack Meeting after school, okay?" Chris told them and left as Ava went to her bag and took out a bow and an arrow bag.

"God! What would have done to know what I know now and had protect you and the rest from the Deadpoll and the Oni and the Nogitsune." Ava said and Alison frown.

"What would you do to some Japanese Warrior Spirits that killed me with their cursed blade? And if you had killed the Nogitsune as you planned, Stiles would be dead now, thank God Bonnie got the spirit out of him and we killed it. Also the Deadpoll was already in before we were even born how possible you would have done something?" Alison said as she set up the target.

"I don't. Maybe killed Peter and Kate again?" Ava said as she loaded her bow and tried to aim.

"How would you have known it was Peter's plan to kill all of us? And how would you know that my supposedly dead aunt was actually a Werejaguar?" Alison asked her and Ava fire her arrow and it hit the bull's eye!

"I don't know! I would have done something!" Ava exclaim and her voice broke and Alison hugged her.

What are they talking about? What have they gotten themselves into?

After that they both didn't talk and just aimed arrows at their targets.

"Dean, I think Ava is a hunter in training." Sam whispered after the girls packed their things and went to the house that I think it was the black heads girl's house.

"You don't say?!" I said upset for witnessing this!

"And she has some telekinetic power…" Sam added. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do you think the girl flew away from her!?" Sam shouted at me as we walked back to the house.

I was thinking about what the girl said on the phone thinking I was Ava. Are we the hunters they expect and this Caliveras family told them? Why would they protect bunch of werewolves?

 _ **What did you think? Should i continue it? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Favorite**_

 _ **Follow**_

 _ **Also go check out my Wattpad account and it's stories my name there it's Vicky1599. Also check my other stories here too! And review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also... I AM 16 NOW!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
